1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electrophotography is widely used for copying machines, printers, or the like.
Recently, techniques have been discussed which relate to an electrophotographic photoreceptor (hereinafter, also referred to as a “photoreceptor”) used for an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and in which a surface layer (protective layer) is formed on a photosensitive layer surface of the photoreceptor.